Αστρολογία
Αστρολογία Astrology thumb|300px|Αστρολογία Αστρολογία ονομάζεται το σύνολο των παραδόσεων και συστημάτων σύμφωνα με τα οποία η φαινόμενη θέση διάφορων ουρανίων σωμάτων σχετίζεται με τη ζωή του ανθρώπου με τρόπο άγνωστο στη σημερινή Επιστήμη και την Αιτιοκρατία. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Αστρολογία" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "αστέρας" (= άστρο). Εισαγωγή thumb|250px| Αστρολογία Η συσχέτιση της θέσης των ουράνιων σωμάτων και της ανθρώπινης ζωής σύμφωνα με ορισμένες αστρολογικές σχολές είναι αιτιακή ή κατά άλλες μη-αιτιακή. Η Αστρολογία είναι μια τέχνη με μακραίωνη παράδοση αλλα θεωρείται σήμερα, αναλόγως την αστρολογική σχολή σκέψης, ως ψευδοεπιστήμη μια και απέτυχε επανειλημμένα να αποδείξει την αξία της σε αριθμό ελεγχόμενων μελετών. Ωστόσο, άλλοι επιστήμονες όπως ο ψυχολόγος Καρλ Γκούσταβ ΓιουνγκK. Γκ. Γιουνγκ Συγχρονικότητα, Μια μη Αιτιατή Συνδετική Αρχή, 57., διερεύνησαν την αστρολογία στα πλαίσια της υπόθεσης μη αιτιατών αρχών, (π.χ. συγχρονικότητα) και της απέδωσαν σημαντική δόση αλήθειαςΣτο ίδιο, Έλεγχος των στατιστικών στοιχείων από τον Μάρκους Φιρζ με την εξίσωση Πουασόν, 76-87. Η Αστρολογία δεν πρέπει να συγχέεται με την Αστρονομία, την επιστημονική μελέτη των ουρανίων σωμάτων. Αν και έχουν κοινές ρίζες από την εποχή των Βαβυλωνίων και Αιγυπτίων αστροπαρατηρητων, η Αστρονομία έχει προοδεύσει σε κοινά αποδεκτή επιστήμη, ενώ η Αστρολογία όχι. H Αστρολογία είναι ένα σύστημα Γνώσης. Γνώση φιλοσοφική, σφαιρική και οικουμενική. Σε ένα πιο καθημερινό επίπεδο αποτελεί επίσης και ένα σύστημα διάγνωσης και πρόγνωσης. Διάγνωση της προσωπικότητας και πρόγνωση του μέλλοντος. Πρόκειται ουσιαστικά για μια τέχνη που έρχεται από τις αρχέγονες εποχές όταν η επαφή του ανθρώπινου όντος με τη φύση και το σύμπαν ήταν βίωμα καθημερινό. H αστρολογία ήταν η πρώτη προσπάθεια του πρωτόγονου ανθρώπου να πλησιάσει το θείο και να γνωρίσει ο,τι βρίσκεται πέρα και πάνω από αυτόν. Ορολογία thumb|250px| Αστρολογία Ο Ωροσκόπος δείχνει την εξωτερική σωματική κατάσταση, την εμφάνιση, το image, την αύρα και την υγεία (ευπρόσβλητα σημεία στο σώμα). Αντιστοιχεί στο Σώμα. Το Ζώδιο (που είναι η θέση του ήλιου) δείχνει τα βασικά σημεία της Προσωπικότητας του ατόμου και το χαρακτήρα του. Είναι η Συνειδητότητα. Αντιστοιχεί στο Πνεύμα. Η Σελήνη είναι η πιο εσωτερική μας έκφραση. Δηλώνει την συγκινησιακή και συναισθηματική μας φύση. Αντιστοιχεί στην Ψυχή. Στις γυναίκες ο χαρακτήρας επηρεάζεται πολύ περισσότερο από τη Σελήνη παρά από τη θέση του ήλιου (το ονομαζόμενο ζώδιο). Φώτα Ήλιος: εγώ, συνείδηση, αυτοσυναίσθηση. Ατομικότητα, εξατομίκευση, προσωπικότητα. Αρσενική πλευρά της ψυχής. Σελήνη: συναίσθημα, ευαισθησία, διαίσθηση. Θηλυκή πλευρά της ψυχής. Γωνίες Ωροσκόπος (Ascendant): είναι η μοίρα του ζωδιακού αστερισμού που ανατέλλει την στιγμή της γέννησης. Απο εκεί αρχίζει ο 1ος οίκος. Μεσουράνημα (Medium Coeli): είναι η μοίρα του ζωδιακού αστερισμού που βρίσκεται στο υψηλότερο σημείο της καμπύλης της Εκλειπτικής την στιγμή της γέννησης. Από εκεί αρχίζει ο 10ος οίκος. Πλανητικές όψεις Καθώς οι πλανήτες ταξιδεύουν μέσα στο ηλιακό σύστημα γύρω από τον ήλιο, η απόσταση μεταξύ τους αυξομειώνεται συνεχώς. Όψη ονομάζουμε την απόσταση που χωρίζει έναν πλανήτη ή άλλο ουράνιο σημείο (π.χ. μεσουράνημα) με έναν άλλο πλανήτη ή ουράνιο σημείο. Στην αστρολογία η απόσταση αυτή μετριέται σε μοίρες του ζωδιακού κύκλου και όχι σε χιλιόμετρα. Από τα αρχαία χρόνια οι αστρολόγοι παρατήρησαν ότι κάποιες συγκεκριμένες αποστάσεις είχαν ιδιαίτερα έντονα αποτελέσματα (άλλοτε θετικά κι άλλοτε αρνητικά) ενώ κάποιες άλλες είχαν ελάχιστη επιρροή ανάμεσα σε 2 πλανητικά σώματα. Οι βασικές όψεις είναι (σε μοίρες): *0, σύνοδος *60, εξάγωνο *90, τετράγωνο *120, τρίγωνο *180 αντίθεση *Η όψη 0 μοιρών ονομάζεται σύνοδος και είναι η πιο δυνατή. *Η όψη 90 μοιρών ονομάζεται τετράγωνο και είναι έντονη, εκδηλωτική και φέρνει προκλήσεις. Παρότι οι περισσότεροι σήμερα νόμίζουν ότι το τετράγωνο είναι δυσαρμονική όψη, στην παραδοσιακή αστρολογία θεωρούταν μάλλον θετική με την έννοια ότι παρείχε ευκαιρίες και προκλήσεις που με κατάλληλη δράση απέβαιναν ευνοϊκές. *Η όψη 120 μοιρών ονομάζεται τρίγωνο και είναι αρμονική κάποιες φορές, ανάλογα με τους πλανήτες που την σχηματίζουν. Συχνά όμως δείχνει αδράνεια, και έλλειψη εκδηλώσεως ή ευκαιριών. *Η όψη 180 μοιρών ονομάζεται αντίθεση και είναι ισχυρή. Μπορεί να εκφραστεί είτε αρμονικά είτε δυσαρμονικά, ανάλογα με τους πλανήτες που την σχηματίζουν. Εκλειπτική (ζωδιακός κύκλος) είναι η φαινομενική προβολή της διαδρομής το Ήλιου στον ουράνιο θόλο, όπως εμείς την αντικρύζουμε από την Γη. Στην πραγματικότητα Εκλειπτική ονομάζεται ο νοητός κύκλος που ορίζει η τροχιά της Γης γύρω από τον Ήλιο. Η εκλειπτική ονομάζεται και ζωδιακός κύκλος γιατί μέσα σε αυτό το τμήμα του ουρανού βρίσκονται οι γνωστοί μας ζωδιακοί αστερισμοί. Κυβερνήτες Κάθε πλανήτης κυβερνά κάποιο ζώδιο, γιατί οι φύσεις τους ταιριάζουν ή εμφανίζουν κοινά χαρακτηριστικά. *Ο Ήλιος κυβερνά τον Λέοντα *Η Σελήνη κυβερνά τον Καρκίνο *Ο Ερμής κυβερνά τους Διδύμους (ημερήσια κυριαρχία) και την Παρθένο (νυκτερινή κυριαρχία) *Η Αφροδίτη κυβερνά τον Ταύρο (νυκτερινή κυριαρχία) και τον Ζυγό (ημερήσια κυριαρχία) *Ο Άρης κυβερνά τον Κριό (ημερήσια κυριαρχία) και τον Σκορπιό (νυκτερινή κυριαρχία) *Ο Ζεύς κυβερνά τον Τοξότη (ημερήσια κυριαρχία) και τους Ιχθείς (νυκτερινή κυριαρχία) *Ο Κρόνος κυβερνά τον Αιγόκερω (νυκτερινή κυριαρχία) και τον Υδροχόο (ημερήσια κυριαρχία) Από την ανακάλυψη των εξωκρόνιων πλανητών δηλ. των * Ουρανός, * Ποσειδών και * Πλούτων, μερίδα αστρολόγων αποφάσισε να συνδέσει τους μη ορατούς με γυμνό οφθαλμό πλανήτες με συγκεκριμένα ζώδια. Ο συσχετισμός αυτός όμως δεν έχει τεκμηριωθεί ποτέ ούτε και όλοι οι αστρολόγοι τον αποδέχονται. Συνήθως: *Ο Ουρανός σχετίζεται με τον Υδροχόο *Ο Ποσειδών σχετίζεται με τους Ιχθύες *Ο Πλούτων σχετίζεται με τον Σκορπιό Πέρα από την θέση του κυβερνήτη, στην οποία ο πλανήτης θεωρείται οτι εκφράζεται καλύτερα, υπάρχουν και άλλες θέσεις: *η αντιδιαμετρική της κυριαρχίας, *η αδυναμία, *η έξαρση και *η αντιδιαμετρική της έξαρσης πτώση. Στην παραδοσιακή Αστρολογία μόνον οι θέσεις της κυριαρχίας και της αδυναμίας ισχύουν για όλο το ζώδιο. Για τις άλλες θέσεις θα έπρεπε ο πλανήτης να είναι σε συγκεκριμένη μοίρα, και όχι σε όλο το ζώδιο όπως πολλοί πιστεύουν σήμερα. Ζώδια thumb|250px| Αστρολογία thumb|230px|[[Ωροσκόπιο.]] Με τον όρο ζώδιο εννοείται ο Αστερισμός που ανατέλλει σε μια συγκεκριμένη περίοδο του χρόνου και καθορίζει για τους αστρολόγους τα βασικά χαρακτηριστικά της "προσωπικότητας" και της "βιολογίας" ενός ατόμου. Οι 12 αστερισμοί που βρίσκονται μέσα στην εκλειπτική ονομάζονται Ζωδιακοί Αστερισμοί ή απλά ζώδια η έκταση των οποίων διαφέρει. Τα ζώδια είναι δώδεκα και η ημερολογιακή σειρά την οποία χρησιμοποιεί η τροπική (tropical) σχολή της Αστρολογίας είναι: * Κριός (Aries), (21/3 – 20/4) * Ταύρος (Taurus), (21/4 – 20/5) * Δίδυμοι (Gemini), (21/5 – 20/6) * Καρκίνος (Cancer), (21/6 – 22/7) * Λέων (Leo), (23/7 – 22/8) * Παρθένος (Virgo), (23/8 – 23/9) * Ζυγός (Libra), (24/9 – 23/10) * Σκορπιός (Scorpio), (24/10 – 22/11) * Τοξότης (Sagittarius), (23/11 – 23/12) * Αιγόκερως (Capricorn), (24/12 – 20/1) * Υδροχόος (Aquarius), (21/1 – 18/2) * Ιχθύες (Pisces), (19/2 – 20/3) Στην σιδηρά (sidereal) σχολή της Αστρολογίας, καθώς και στην Βεδδική Αστρολογία των Ινδιών, που υπολογίζουν τις πραγματικές τρέχουσες θέσεις αστερισμών και πλανητών (σύμφωνα με την διόρθωση της μετάπτωσης των ισημεριών), η ημερολογιακή σειρά είναι: * Κριός (Aries), (15/4 – 14/5) * Ταύρος (Taurus), (15/5 – 14/6) * Δίδυμοι (Gemini), (15/6 – 16/7) * Καρκίνος (Cancer), (17/7 – 16/8) * Λέων (Leo), (17/8 – 16/9) * Παρθένος (Virgo), (17/9 – 17/10) * Ζυγός (Libra), (18/10 – 16/11) * Σκορπιός (Scorpio), (17/11 – 15/12) * Τοξότης (Sagittarius), (16/12 – 14/1) * Αιγόκερως (Capricorn), (15/1 – 13/2) * Υδροχόος (Aquarius), (14/2 – 14/3) * Ιχθύες (Pisces), (15/3 – 14/4) Στην πραγματικότητα δεν είναι 30 μοίρες το μήκος του κάθε ζωδίου ( 30 x 12 = 360 ) αλλά κάποια ζώδια είναι μεγαλύτερα από κάποια άλλα. Οι λόγοι που στην αστρολογία χωρίζεται ο ουράνιος θόλος σε 12 ισόποσα τμήματα-ζώδια είναι: *πρακτικοί: δεν υπάρχουν φυσικά καθορισμένα όρια μεταξύ των ζωδιακών αστερισμών, ώστε να μπορούμε να υπολογίσουμε με ακρίβεια πότε ο Ήλιος, η Σελήνη και οι πλανήτες εισέρχονται και εξέρχονται από αυτούς. *φιλοσοφικοί-θεωρητικοί: σύμφωνα με τον σοφό μυστικιστή και μαθηματικό Πυθαγόρα, τα πάντα στο σύμπαν είναι αριθμοί και υπάρχει η τέλεια μαθηματική αρμονία μέσα σε αυτό. Για να τονίσουμε αυτήν την τελειότητα και να συμβαδίσουμε με όλο το θεωρητικό και φιλοσοφικό σύστημα του Πυθαγόρα χωρίσαμε τις 360 μοίρες της εκλειπτικής σε 12 ίσα τμήματα, που ονομάζονται Δωδεκατημόρια. Κατόπιν καταστερίσαμε σε αυτά τους 12 ζωδιακούς αστερισμούς. Τα Δωδεκατημόρια υπολογίζονται από την αρχαίοτητα ακόμη, με βάση τον αστέρα Στάχυ που θεωρείται ότι σημειοδοτεί την τελευταία μοίρα του δωδεκατημορίου της Παρθένου (29->30). Έτσι ο Αντάρης πέφτει ακριβώς στις 15 μοίρες Σκορπιού και ο Λαμπαδίας στις 15 μοίρες Ταύρου. Επιστημονική Κριτική Η επιστημονική κοινότητα, στη συντριπτική της πλειοψηφία, θεωρεί την Αστρολογία σαν ένα σώμα ιδεών και πεποιθήσεων που στερείται επιστημονικής θεμελίωσης. Συγκεκριμένα, ο ισχυρισμός που διατυπώνεται από μια μερίδα αστρολόγων, ότι οι θέσεις των ουρανίων σωμάτων σχετίζονται συστηματικά με, ή καθορίζουν τα συμβάντα στον πλανήτη μας, θεωρείται ότι είναι αβάσιμος και αποτυγχάνει στη δοκιμασία της επιστημονικής μεθόδου. Σύμφωνα με την αντίληψη αυτή, η αστρολογία, στο βαθμό που κάνει προβλέψεις, αντιμετωπίζεται ως ψευδεπιστήμη. Κριτική της Αστρονομικής βάσης της Αστρολογίας thumb|300px| Αστρολογία Πολλοί επιστήμονες, κυρίως αστρονόμοι, έχουν διατυπώσει συγκεκριμένες αντιρρήσεις ως προς τα αστρονομικά θεμέλια της αστρολογίας, αμφισβητώντας τα με βάση τη σύγχρονη επιστημονική γνώση της Ουράνιας Μηχανικής και της Αστροφυσικής. Σε γενικές γραμμές, δύο είναι οι βασικές κατηγορίες στις οποίες εμπίπτουν οι αντιρρήσεις αυτές: * Το "κοσμοείδωλο" της Αστρολογίας βρίσκεται σε αντίφαση με αυτό της σύγχρονης Αστρονομίας (για παράδειγμα, ως προς τις κινήσεις των ουρανίων σωμάτων)· η τελευταία θεωρείται ως επιστημονικά ανώτερη λόγω παρατηρησιακής και πειραματικής επαλήθευσης μέσω της επιστημονικής μεθόδου. Σύμφωνα με το επιχείρημα αυτό, η σύγχρονη Αστρονομική μελέτη ανέτρεψε παραδοχές που κρίνονται αποφασιστικές για την Αστρολογία. Για παράδειγμα: ** Η Αστρολογία αναπτύχθηκε ουσιαστικά με βάση το Γεωκεντρικό Σύστημα, σύμφωνα με το οποίο η Γη καταλαμβάνει το κέντρο του Σύμπαντος, το οποίο είναι επίσης και κέντρο της περιστροφής όλων των ουρανίων σωμάτων. Θεωρείται επομένως ότι βρίσκεται σε προνομιακή και εξέχουσα θέση, τόσο από φυσική όσο και από μεταφυσική/θρησκευτική άποψη. Υπό το πρίσμα αυτό, οι θέσεις και οι κινήσεις των ουρανίων σωμάτων φαίνεται φυσικό να λαμβάνονται από το σύστημα της Γης (και όχι, ας πούμε, από τον Άρη ή την Αφροδίτη), και επίσης είναι λογικό να υποθέσουμε ότι το κεντρικό αυτό σημείο και οι κάτοικοί του έχουν γενικότερη κοσμική σημασία. Από την εποχή, ωστόσο, της επιστημονικής επανάστασης και χάρη στις εργασίες αστρονόμων όπως ο Κοπέρνικος, ο Γαλιλαίος και ο Kepler, το γεωκεντρικό μοντέλο υποχώρησε και τελικά αντικαταστάθηκε αρχικά από το ηλιοκεντρικό μοντέλο του Κοπέρνικου (στο οποίο ο Ήλιος καταλαμβάνει το κέντρο του Σύμπαντος και η Γη είναι ένας απλός πλανήτης) και στη συνέχεια από τα πιο σύγχρονα κοσμολογικά μοντέλα, στα οποία η Γη είναι ένας εντελώς κοινός πλανήτης, περιφερόμενος γύρω από ένα συνηθισμένος Αστέρας ενός, μεταξύ πολλών, Γαλαξία. Στα σύγχρονα αυτά μοντέλα η Γη είναι ένα κινούμενο σημείο που δεν κατέχει καμιά ιδιαίτερη θέση, ενώ δεν φαίνεται γενικότερα να υπάρχει κάποιο "κεντρικό" σημείο (όλα τα σημεία είναι σε μεγάλη κλίμακα ισοδύναμα). Δεν είναι σαφές, με βάση αυτή την εικόνα, γιατί ο ουράνιος θόλος, όπως φαίνεται από τη Γη, πρέπει να έχει οποιαδήποτε κοσμική σημασία. ** Με παρόμοιο τρόπο, οι διατάξεις που σχηματίζουν οι Αστερισμοί, όπως φαίνονται από τη Γη, είναι προβολές φωτεινών σημείων που αντιστοιχούν σε διαφορετικά άστρα, το σχήμα των οποίων εξαρτάται από την ειδική θέση (γωνία και απόσταση) που έχουν τα μεμονωμένα άστρα του αστερισμού σε σχέση με τη Γη. Επιπλέον, τα διάφορα άστρα ενός αστερισμού μπορεί να απέχουν μεταξύ τους αρκετά έτη φωτός, και απλώς προβάλλονται στην ίδια περιοχή του ουράνιου θόλου. Μάλιστα, επειδή τα άστρα μετακινούνται με την πάροδο του χρόνου και το φως κινείται με πεπερασμένη ταχύτητα, βλέπουμε τα διάφορα άστρα του αστερισμού στη θέση που κατείχαν σε διαφορετικές στιγμές του παρελθόντος. Όλα αυτά σημαίνουν ότι ένας "Αστερισμός" δεν είναι μια καθορισμένη, ενιαία οντότητα, όπως ένας πλανήτης ή ένα άστρο, αλλά μια οπτική κατασκευή που υπάρχει μόνο για μας που παρατηρούμε τον ουρανό από ένα συγκεκριμένο (όχι ιδιαίτερο) σημείο. Έτσι, το να πούμε ότι ο Ήλιος ή ένας πλανήτης "μπαίνει" σε έναν αστερισμό θα είχε αντικειμενικά τόσο νόημα, όσο και το να πούμε ότι ένα σύννεφο "βγαίνει" από μια καμινάδα που τυχαίνει να προβάλλεται μπροστά του στον ουρανό. ** Όπως αναφέρθηκε παραπάνω, τα άστρα μετακινούνται με την πάροδο του χρόνου, ως τμήματα σχηματισμών όπως τα αστρικά σμήνη και οι γαλαξίες. Οι κινήσεις αυτές είναι εξαιρετικά αργές σε σύγκριση με τη διάρκεια της ανθρώπινης ζωής, ή ακόμη και σε σχέση με τη διάρκεια του πολιτισμού μας, και γι' αυτό είτε δεν έγιναν αντιληπτές από τους αρχαίους αστρολόγους/αστρονόμους είτε δεν τους δόθηκε σημασία κατά την ανάπτυξη της Αστρολογίας. Οι αστερισμοί πριν 1 εκατομμύριο έτη φαίνονταν τελείως διαφορετικοί από τη Γη σε σχέση με σήμερα (δηλαδή, θα φαίνονταν αν υπήρχε κανείς για να τους ονομάσει), και σε 1 εκατομμύριο χρόνια θα διαφέρουν επίσης. Η αρχαία αστρολογική αντίληψη, ότι "στους ουρανούς" υπάρχει μια μόνιμη "αρμονία και τάξη" που ποτέ δεν ανατρέπεται, φαίνεται επομένως να χάνει τη βάση της, και δεν φαίνεται εφικτό να διατυπωθούν κανόνες αστρολογικής πρόβλεψης που να ισχύουν για μια τέτοια "ρευστή" αστρονομική εικόνα. ** Πέρα από τις κινήσεις των άστρων, ο ίδιος ο άξονας της Γης εκτελεί μια μεταπτωτική κίνηση με περίοδο της τάξης των μερικών χιλιάδων ετών, γεγονός που είχε γίνει αντιληπτό ήδη από τους αρχαίους αστρονόμους. Η κίνηση αυτή έχει ως αποτέλεσμα τη μετάπτωση των εποχών, και μαζί με αυτήν τη μετακίνηση των αστερισμών που προβάλλονται στην εκλειπτική (φαινόμενη ετήσια κίνηση του Ήλιου) κάθε εποχή. Στη δυτική αστρολογική παράδοση, οι αστερισμοί επί της εκλειπτικής έχουν ομαδοποιηθεί σε δώδεκα "ζώδια" (ζωδιακός κύκλος), στα οποία "ανήκουν" όσοι γεννιούνται στα αντίστοιχα χρονικά διαστήματα. Παρ' ότι η μετάπτωση των ισημεριών έχει επηρεάσει σημαντικά την αστρολογία ανά τους αιώνες (γίνεται λόγος π.χ. για "Εποχή των Ιχθυών" ή "Εποχή του Υδροχόου", ανάλογα με το ποιο ζώδιο προβάλλεται στην εκλειπτική κατά την εαρινή ισημερία), οι σύγχρονοι αστρολόγοι που συντάσσουν ωροσκόπια εξακολουθούν να αντιστοιχούν τα ίδια ζώδια στις ίδιες ημερομηνίες όπως και στην αρχαιότητα, εγείροντας έτσι ένα ζήτημα αυτοσυνέπειας. ** Κατά την αρχαιότητα, ήταν γνωστοί έξι "πλανήτες" του Ηλιακού μας συστήματος (εξαιρώντας τη Γη και συμπεριλαμβάνοντας έναν δορυφόρο, τη Σελήνη)· με βάση τη σημερινή κατάταξη, γνωρίζουμε την ύπαρξη 8 πλανητών (μαζί με τη Γη), 2 νάνων-πλανητών, αρκετών πλανητοειδών ανάμεσα στις τροχιές του Άρη και του Δία, δεκάδων πλανητικών δορυφόρων και πολλών μικρότερων σωμάτων, όπως κομήτες και μετέωρα, που εισέρχονται φαινομενικά ακανόνιστα στην περιοχή του Ηλιακού μας συστήματος. Εξάλλου, τίποτα δεν αποκλείει την ανακάλυψη νέων πλανητών στο δικό μας ηλιακό σύστημα ή και σε άλλα. Δεν είναι σαφές γιατί τα άγνωστα στην αρχαιότητα ουράνια σώματα, ή αυτά που είναι άγνωστα και σε μας, παίζουν μικρότερο ρόλο στη διατύπωση των αστρολογικών προβλέψεων από εκείνα που ήταν γνωστά και θεωρούνταν σημαντικά. * Υποθέτοντας ότι τα ουράνια σώματα ασκούν κάποιου είδους άμεση "επίδραση" στα ανθρώπινα όντα (ή στον πλανήτη μας γενικότερα), μπορεί κανείς να δείξει ότι καμία από τις κοινά παραδεκτές "θεμελιώδεις αλληλεπιδράσεις" δεν πληρεί τις προϋποθέσεις ώστε να παίζει το ρόλο αυτής της επίδρασης. Εξάλλου, η υπόθεση ότι πρόκειται για ένα άλλο, άγνωστο είδος αλληλεπίδρασης προσκρούει σε δυσκολίες ως προς τα χαρακτηριστικά που πρέπει να πληροί οποιαδήποτε υποψήφια αλληλεπίδραση (π.χ. να μειώνεται με την απόσταση ή να εξαρτάται από το "μέγεθος" της πηγής). Διατυπώνεται επίσης το επιχείρημα ότι η αστρολογία χρησιμοποιεί τον όρο "επίδραση" με την μεσαιωνική έννοια της "συμπαθητικής μαγείας" και όχι με την αυστηρή έννοια που έχει ο όρος στη Φυσική, στην οποία περίπτωση έχουμε απλώς εννοιολογικό σφάλμα. Έλεγχοι Στατιστικής Σημαντικότητας Τα παραπάνω επιχειρήματα πλήττουν την ιδέα ότι υπάρχει κάποιο είδος αστρολογικής επίδρασης. Ωστόσο, διατυπώνεται από αστρολόγους και άλλους το αντεπιχείρημα ότι οι αστρολογικές συσχετίσεις δεν είναι του τύπου "αίτιο-αποτέλεσμα", δηλαδή ότι υπάρχει συσχέτιση μεταξύ των ουρανίων και των γήινων φαινομένων, αλλά δεν είναι αιτιακή. Αυτό μπορεί να σχετίζεται με την ιδέα της "προεγκαθιδρυμένης αρμονίας", σύμφωνα με την οποία τα φαινόμενα "στον ουρανό" αντανακλούν τα όσα συμβαίνουν στη γη, ένα είδος "κοσμικής συνέχειας" που συνδέει το μικρόκοσμο με τον μακρόκοσμο. Ακόμη, μπορεί να θεωρήσει κανείς ότι δημιουργείται συνεχώς με κάποια έννοια ένα "μοτίβο" τέτοιων συσχετίσεων, χωρίς την υπόθεση ότι το σύμπαν έχει κατά κάποιο τρόπο "ρυθμιστεί" εκ των προτέρων να τις παράγει. Παρόμοιες ιδέες, όπως και η θεωρία της "επίδρασης", δεν είναι ξένες στην αστρολογική παράδοση. :Για να ελεγχθεί η υπόθεση του συσχετισμού ουράνιων και γήινων φαινομένων, έχουν γίνει στατιστικές μελέτες και πειράματα. Σκοπός των πειραμάτων αυτών είναι να διαπιστωθεί κατά πόσον υπάρχουν ανιχνεύσιμες συσχετίσεις, σε ποσοστό μεγαλύτερο από αυτό που θα δικαιολογούσε η απλή σύμπτωση. :Ας σημειωθεί ότι, ακόμη και στην περίπτωση που θα ανέκυπτε συσχέτιση, δεν θα μπορούσαμε από αυτό και μόνο να εξακριβώσουμε γιατί υπάρχει συσχέτιση: οι υποκείμενες υποθέσεις είναι ουσιαστικά μεταφυσικές και δεν μας παρέχουν κανένα εμπειρικό κριτήριο για να κάνουμε διάκριση μεταξύ "καλής" και "κακής" υπόθεσης· θα μπορούσαμε απλώς να διαπιστώσουμε αν η αστρολογία "δουλεύει" στην πράξη. :Τα πειράματα μπορούν να εστιάσουν σε έναν αριθμό από διαφορετικά τεστ στατιστικής σημαντικότητας, καθένα από τα οποία μπορεί να είναι αντικείμενο ενός ή και πολλών διαφορετικών πειραμάτων: *Προκειμένου να ελέγξουμε αν τα δεδομένα του αστρολογικού χάρτη ενός ατόμου συσχετίζονται αξιόπιστα με το χαρακτήρα, τις προτιμήσεις, τη φύση του επαγγέλματός του κ.α., μπορούμε να πάρουμε ένα τυχαίο δείγμα διαφόρων ανθρώπων. Κατόπιν, συντάσσουμε τον αστρολογικό τους χάρτη και τους υποβάλουμε ερωτηματολόγια σχετικά με την προσωπικότητά τους, φροντίζοντας ώστε οι απαντήσεις να μην προδίδουν την ημερομηνία γέννησής τους (ιδιαίτερη προσοχή πρέπει να δοθεί σε δεδομένα που θα μπορούσαν να αποκαλύψουν την ηλικία, γι' αυτό συνήθως επιλέγονται άτομα με παραπλήσια ηλικία). Στη συνέχεια, υποβάλλουμε τους αστρολογικούς χάρτες και τα ερωτηματολόγια σε μια ομάδα αστρολόγων και τους ζητούμε να ταιριάξουν σωστά κάθε άτομο με τον αστρολογικό του χάρτη. Αρκετές φορές, ένα τέτοιο πείραμα γίνεται υπό συνθήκες "διπλής τυφλής" μελέτης, όπου τόσο οι πειραματιστές όσο και οι εθελοντές αστρολόγοι αγνοούν τις "σωστές" απαντήσεις, οι οποίες βρίσκονται καθ' όλη τη διάρκεια της διεξαγωγής του πειράματος στη διάθεση ενός τρίτου φορέα. Αποφεύγεται έτσι το ενδεχόμενο αλλοίωσης των αποτελεσμάτων από εκούσια ή ακούσια ανθρώπινη προκατάληψη. *Ένας άλλος έλεγχος που μπορούμε να κάνουμε αφορά τη συνέπεια των απαντήσεων μεταξύ των ίδιων των αστρολόγων. Εξετάζουμε, δηλαδή, σε ποιο βαθμό διαφορετικοί αστρολόγοι συνδέουν τα ίδια στοιχεία του χαρακτήρα με τις ίδιες αστρολογικές "όψεις". Ο έλεγχος αυτός δεν αφορά την επιτυχία ή την αποτυχία της αστρολογίας στην πρόβλεψη, αλλά μόνο την εσωτερική συνέπεια της αστρολογίας, δηλαδή ζητάμε να εξακριβώσουμε αν οι διάφοροι αστρολόγοι συμφωνούν μεταξύ τους, ακόμη κι αν συμφωνούν σε κάτι εσφαλμένο. *Μερικές μελέτες έχουν εστιάσει επίσης στις διαφορετικές προσωπικότητες διδύμων αδελφών: Οι δίδυμοι, λόγω του γεγονότος ότι έχουν γεννηθεί σχεδόν ταυτόχρονα, χαρακτηρίζονται από το ίδιο ζώδιο και τον ίδιο ωροσκόπο. Θα ανέμενε επομένως κανείς με βάση την αστρολογία να έχουν παραπλήσιες προσωπικότητες. Αντίθετα, βιολογικές και ανθρωπολογικές μελέτες δείχνουν ότι πολλές φορές οι δίδυμοι έχουν πολύ διαφορετικές ή και εκ διαμέτρου αντίθετες προσωπικότητες . Παρόμοιες μελέτες έχουν να αντιμετωπίσουν το πρόβλημα της επίδρασης του περιβάλλοντος σε περιπτώσεις διδύμων που μεγαλώνουν μαζί (όπως άλλωστε και οι αντίστοιχες βιολογικές μελέτες), ενώ θα μπορούσε κανείς να επιτύχει το ίδιο αποτέλεσμα σχηματίζοντας τυχαία ζεύγη άσχετων μεταξύ τους ατόμων που έχουν γεννηθεί σχεδόν την ίδια στιγμή. Υπάρχει επίσης η ένσταση ότι στις μελέτες αυτές δεν συμμετέχουν αστρολόγοι, ενώ αντίθετα σε πειράματα συσχέτισης αστρολογικού χάρτη - χαρακτήρα, ζητείται από τους ίδιους τους αστρολόγους να εφαρμόσουν τη μεθοδολογία τους και δεν μπορεί να τεθεί ζήτημα αναρμοδιότητας. Τα περισσότερα από τα πειράματα που έχουν γίνει υπό ελεγχόμενες συνθήκες δεν δείχνουν σημαντική στατιστική συσχέτιση μεταξύ αστρολογικών όψεων και ανθρώπινου χαρακτήραRob Nanninga. The Astrotest - Correlation. Northern Winter, 1996/97, 15(2), p. 14-20. (αγγλικά), ενώ αξιοσημείωτο είναι το γεγονός ότι ο συντελεστής συσχέτισης μεταξύ των απαντήσεων διαφορετικών αστρολόγων είναι πολύ κοντά στο μηδέν. Αυτό σημαίνει ότι όχι μόνο αποτυγχάνει η αστρολογία στην πρόβλεψη του χαρακτήρα μέσω των άστρων, αλλά είναι και εσωτερικά ασυνεπής: διαφορετικοί αστρολόγοι την εφαρμόζουν με εντελώς διαφορετικό τρόπο και εξάγουν τελείως διαφορετικά αποτελέσματα, πράγμα που οδηγεί στο συμπέρασμα ότι ακόμη και ως ψευδεπιστημονικό σώμα γνώσης, η αστρολογία είναι ασαφής και ρευστή, εξαρτώμενη από το άτομο που την εξασκεί με τον ίδιο τρόπο που εξαρτάται και η "τέχνη". Μερικοί αστρολόγοι, ανάμεσά τους και ορισμένοι από αυτούς που πήραν μέρος εθελοντικά στους στατιστικούς ελέγχους, προτείνουν την εξήγηση ότι η αστρολογία είναι μια μέθοδος συμβουλευτικής σε προσωπικό επίπεδο, η οποία "αποσυντονίζεται" και χάνει το νόημά της όταν υποβάλλεται σε απρόσωπους/αντικειμενικούς ελέγχους. Σύμφωνα με την αντίληψη αυτή, η επιτυχία του αστρολόγου κρίνεται από το κατά πόσον ο πελάτης βρίσκει χρήσιμες τις συμβουλές που του δίνει ο αστρολόγος στην προσωπική του ζωή. Τέτοιες ιδέες είναι από επιστημονική άποψη κενές νοήματος, καθώς δεν αναφέρονται σε οτιδήποτε μπορεί να μετρηθεί και οι εμπειρίες που επικαλούνται είναι υποκειμενικές και μη επαναλήψιμες. Ωστόσο, μπορεί κανείς να τις βρίσκει ψυχολογικά ικανοποιητικές, υπό τον όρο ότι δεν εγείρονται ισχυρισμοί επιστημονικότητας. Αστρολόγοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Hellenistic * Όδαψος (Odapsos 325 BCE - 225 BCE Pre-Hellenistic astrologer * \ (Phoredas the Indian 325 BCE - 225 BCE Pre-Hellenistic astrologer * \ (Berosus 325 BC - 225 BC Babylonian astrologer who established school of astrology on the island of Kos * \ (Aesclepius 250 BCE - 150 BCE Received teachings from Hermes Trismegistus; author of Myriogenesis, a treatise on individual portion (degree and minute) lordships * \ (Orpheus 250 BCE - 150 BCE Early Helllenistic astrologer, possibly worked on 12-year cycle of Zeus (Jupiter) * \ (Abram 250 BCE - 150 BCE Attributed by Valens to be the originator of aphesis, or Zodiacal Releasing (from Fortune and/or Spirit) * \ (Petosirus 250 BCE - 150 BCE * \ (Petosirus the High Priest, legendary recipient of horoscopic astrology * \ (Nechepso 250 BCE - 150 BCE * \ (Nechepso the King, legendary recipient of horoscopic astrology * \ (Hermes Trismegistus 250 BCE - 150 BCE Legendary originator of horoscopic astrology; author of Panaretus, a treatise on Lots * \ (Demetrius 150 BCE - 50 BCE Author of Astrological Practices * \ (Callicrates 150 BCE - 50 BCE Wrote a summary of the planets * \ (Hermeias 150 BCE - 50 BCE Quoted by Valens on the subject of profections Orion 150 BCE - 50 BCE Attributed by Valens as a source for dynamical house division * \ (Asklation 150 BCE - 50 BCE Early Hellenistic astrologer * \ (Timaeus 150 BCE - 50 BCE Worked on the topic of parents * \ (Serapio of Alexandria 150 BCE - 50 BCE Worked mainly on katarchic or electional astrology * \ (Antiochus of Ascalon (Athens?) 125 BCE - 68 BCE Thought by Robert Schmidt to possibly be the same as Antiochus of Athens Thrasyllus 64 BCE - 36 CE Astrologer to Roman Emperor Tiberius; author of Table * \ (Critodemus 50 BCE - 50 CE Author of Vision, a treatise on decennials (time lord procedure); Valens focuses on Critodemus’ length of life procedures Marcus Manilius 40 BCE - 60 CE Author of Astronomica * \ (Teucer of Babylon 0 CE - 100 CE Worked on decans; Babylon refers to a village in upper Egypt rather than the Babylon of antiquity * \ (Dorotheus of Sidon 25 CE - 125 CE Author of Pentateuch/Carmen Astrologicum * \ (Balbillus 50 CE - 150 CE Son of Thrasyllus; astrologer to Roman emperor Claudius; author of Astrological Matters * \ (Claudius Ptolemy 90 CE - 168 CE Author of Tetrabiblos * \ (Pseudo-Manetho 100 CE - 200 CE * \ (Vettius Valens February 8, 120 - 175 Author of the Anthology * \ (Anubio 150 - 250 Work derived from Dorotheus * \ (Antiochus of Athens (Ascalon?) 150 CE - 250 CE Thought by Robert Schmidt to possibly be the same as Antiochus of Ascalon, who lived before the Common Era; author of Thesaurus * \ (Antigonus of Nicaea 150 CE - 250 CE Compiled a book of nativities (horoscopes) and their delineation Pancharius 225 CE - 325 CE Author of Concerning Bed-Illnesses * \ (Porphyry of Tyre 234 CE - 305 CE Author of a commentary on Ptolemy’s Tetrabiblos; did not originate Porphyry house system, which is attributed to Orion by Valens Julius Firmicus Maternus 286 CE - 386 CE Author of Mathesis * \ (Paulus Alexandrinus 328 CE - 428 CE Author of Introductory Matters * \ (Anonymous of 379 329 CE - 429 CE Wrote a work on the fixed stars * \ (Maximus 350 CE - 450 CE Wrote on katarchic (electional) astrology * \ (Hephaistio of Thebes 365 CE - 465 CE Author of Apotelesmatics Hypatia 370 CE - 415 CE Alexandrian scholar; first woman to study mathematics (astrology) * \ (Proclus 425 CE - 525 CE Author of commentary on the Ptolemy’s Tetrabiblos * \ (Julian of Laodikeia 450 CE - 550 CE Wrote on military katarchic (electional) matters * \ (Olympiodorus the Younger 495 CE - 570 CE Wrote commentary on Paulus’ Introductory Matters Rhetorius of Egypt 550 CE - 650 CE Wrote compendium of Hellenistic astrology Leo the Mathematician 800 CE - 900 CE * \ (Theophilus of Edessa 825 CE - 925 CE Wrote several books on Hellenistic astrology, drawing on Greek, Islamic and Indian sources * \ (Demophilus 900 CE - 1000 CE ----------- Islamic Foundation of Islam 632 AD - 632 AD * \ (Masha'allah (Masha'allah ibn Atharī) 740 CE - 815 CE * \ (Sahl (Sahl ibn Bishr al-Israili) 786 CE - 845 CE * \ (Abu Ma'shar (Abu Ma'shar al-Balkhi) August 10, 787 - March 9, 886 * \ (al-Kindī (Abū Yūsuf Yaʻqūb ibn Isḥāq al-Kindī) 801 CE - 873 CE Υποσημειώσεις > Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Αστρολόγοι Ελλάδας *ζώδιο Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Astronomia * Αστρολογικόν - Ελληνική Αστρολογία * Αστρολογικές προβλέψεις * Αστρονομικές συζητήσεις * Αστρολογία *Marriage and Divorce of Astronomy and Astrology: A History of Astral Prediction from Antiquity to Newton *http://artofwise.gr/html/categories/manteia.html * Αστρολογία, γνώση και διασκέδαση * Αστρολογία,προβλέψεις και παιχνίδια *preceden.com * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u486pTI4kV4&feature=share&app=desktop videoclip για την Αστρολογική απάτη *